1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small diameter swimming tank and, more particularly, to such a swimming tank which is provided with a harness mechanism which can be worn by the swimmer which prevents the forward motion of the swimmer thereby allowing the swimmer to exercise without the need of a full length swimming pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The public is becoming increasingly aware of the need for physical exercise and the benefits of good health therefrom. And physicians have stated that swimming is almost the "perfect" exercise. Many individuals have small swimming pools on their residences; however, due to the cost and the property size limitations, a pool of sufficient length to enable a swimmer to truly exercise is not generally available. Municipal pools are of sufficient lengths however, these pools are generally crowded and are closed during the fall, winter and spring months. Numerous health spas and other similar organizations have been established with pools, usually indoor pools, which would allow swimmers to truly exercise. These spas are located only in major communities and are generally very expensive to join. Further, any municipal or organizational pool may not be open at the hours at which a person may wish to swim and require transportation to and from the pool. In the past, small pools have been developed; however, none of these pools have been of a low cost, small size design with a mechanism designed to allow a swimmer to be maintained in a stationary position while exercising within the pool.